


Elusive Memories

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Talos kidnaps you because you also worked with the Pegasus project. When he goes through all your memories he stumbles across some that are a little more kinky, revealing you have a monster kink. And he thinks, maybe he could have some fun with this…





	Elusive Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where Talos doesn’t have a wife/mate/partner.

_“Breathe….Focus…Almost there…That’s it…Good girl.”_

The deep, gravelly voice laid in the back of your mind as you talked to Dr. Lawson about the lightspeed engine. You frowned, tried to focus your brain as Lawson spoke. Something was off. It didn’t feel right at all. Like you’d experienced this before and was reliving it.

_"No, no…there’s nothing useful here. Fast forward a few months.”_

As the voice echoed in the back of your head, you were suddenly laying in your bed above the covers. Moaning with heavy breaths, you were touching yourself while looking at an animated orc sex video through heavy eyelids.

Deep in your mind, the sound of your own voice could be heard; Wait…how…how did you get here? What was happening?

Oh, who fucking cares? All that mattered was the pleasure coursing through your body as you rubbed your clit while watching that big orc with his enormous cock fuck that petite, human female from behind. Fuck, you were so close…so close…

_"Wait…what is this?… Well, well…isn’t this interesting…”_

Talos smirked as he glanced at you, hanging upside down and strapped to the memory machine. Wasn’t this a fascinating twist? Maybe he could have some fun with this?…

“Release her and return her to the cell,” he ordered his men and watched as they obeyed his command. You were still dozed off, your hair falling in front of your face as the Skrulls dragged you away.

* * *

You woke up to the dimly lit cell that’s been your accommodation for the last three days, your head throbbing lightly with a headache. Frowning, you tried to concentrate, to remember the hours that went missing each day. There were glimpses there. Of being strapped to a machine. Skrulls surrounding you, looking at a screen with moving images of you. You knew what they were doing. Carol had warned you, told you what the Skrulls had done to her. And yet you found yourself here, in the same position as she had been.

The last images imprinted in your head was that of an Orc fucking a girl. Your pussy twitched at the memory, and it was first then you felt how wet you were and that your clit was swollen and tingling with arousal. Fuck, that dream had been so vivid. Or was it a memory that they had picked your bran off?

And then it was that raspy, sexy voice…Who did it belong to? Another Skrull? You reached your hand down to cover your clad sex and pressed your thighs together. Oh God, you needed a release so badly…

The door to the cell opened, and you quickly removed your hand, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. Inside walked one of the Skrull soldiers carrying a piece of clothing.

“General Talos wants to see you. Put this on.” He threw the clothes on the floor, revealing it was a black, little dress they must have retrieved on earth. By their leather outfits, you doubted they had these kinds of clothing on their planet. You gave the Skrull a suspicious look.

“General Talos?” You didn’t remember meeting any high ranking officer during these three days. But then again, you didn’t remember much all.

“He’s expecting you. And he doesn’t like to wait,” the Skrull said with a hard, expressionless look on his face before he left the room.

Pursing your lips, you picked up the dress. Who the hell did this General think that he was? That you would just obey his orders like one of his soldiers? Although, you had a feeling this so-called General would do much worse things to you than taking a peek of your memories if you refused him.

* * *

You followed in the Skrull soldier’s path on your bare feet as he led you through the corridors of the ship, thinking about knocking him out and escape. But where would you escape to? For all you knew, you were probably somewhere in orbit around earth.

The soldier stopped and knocked on a door located in the front regions of the ship.

“Come in,” came a voice from the other side of the door and your stomach flipped at the familiar, raspy tone. It was him?! Who always talked in your head!

A nervous knot settled in your belly as the door opened and the soldier led you inside. A tall Skrull stood by a window, his arms crossed behind his back as he looked out on earth that could be seen in the distance. He turned around, smiling at you standing in the middle of the room with an anxious look in your eyes as the soldier closed the door and left you alone with the General. His smile, however, was strangely kind and warm, and you felt yourself relax a little. His black and purple leather outfit was similar to the other Skrulls, but he wore a coat that ended at his waist in the front and reached to his ankles on the back.

“Ah, Y/N. Welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Talos motioned towards a set dinner table with candle lights. You frowned at the sight you only just now noticed. What the hell? Who did this guy think he was? Kidnap you and torture your mind, and then invite you to a romantic dinner?! For what? Soften you up so you would tell him everything?

Crossing your arms, you gave him a furious glare. “I’m not telling you anything, so this is a waste of time. Now, please take me back to my cell.”

Talos burst out in a deep chuckle. Oh, you were a feisty one. He liked that. Yes…He licked his lips as he eyed you from top to toe, marveling in your female form. He liked that very much.

The General approached you slowly, his intense, purple eyes holding your gaze as he closed in on you. A warmness spread in your body, burning you from within, and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him. Those purple eyes of his were so intense, his strong posture confident as he sauntered towards you. He halted his steps only inches in front of you, and you were left breathless as you looked up at him with wide eyes. You could see every line on his face, every beautiful purple pattern on his gorgeous, green skin. God, he was so handsome, so God damn sexy…Suddenly, you became aware of the wetness that had returned between your legs and the tingling throb in your swollen clit. Fuck…

“Oh, but you have told me so much already, little one,” Talos purred as he grazed your chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing you to hold his gaze.

Confusion was written all over your face as your brows knitted into a frown. “W-What?” What did he mean? Had he found what he was looking for in your memories? How could he have? You didn’t know much about the lightspeed engine, certainly not where it was hidden.

“Tell me, little one…what is it that you like the most about those green creatures?” Talos asked, smirking. “Is it their monstrous look? The size difference? Hmh? Or is it their big, fat cocks invading the women’s tight, little pussies?”

Your eyes grew with horror as he spoke, your face burning with humiliation. Oh God, no…That hadn’t been a dream…he had seen all of that in your memories?….Oh God, no no no….You wanted to hide your face in embarrassment, but Talos was still holding your chin and forcing you to look at him. You stared into his lust filled eyes, breathless, speechless. You had no idea what to say, what could you say?!! He had seen the truth, and there was no way you could deny it.

“Nothing to say, huh?” Talos chuckled. “Well, luckily you don’t have to use your voice for fucking. But you might have to use that pretty mouth of yours.”

His hand suddenly cupped one of your breasts through the dress, squeezing it firmly, and you gasped, your eyes widening in shock. W-What was happening? Why didn’t you protest? And most of all, why the hell did it turn you on??

Talos’ hand moved down your body, and you didn’t push him away, only waited with breathless anticipation for him to reach his goal. Fuck, what was wrong with you? His hand moved underneath your dress, his fingers slipping inside your panties and into your warm, slick cunt, making you gasp and the Skrull to smirk. Two fingers pushed inside, and you let out a soft moan, your hands gripping Talos’ shoulders when pleasure swarmed your belly as he started pumping his fingers in and out of you.

Talos licked his lips at the delicious sensation of your wetness coating his fingers and felt his cock grow hard. Fuck, how he wanted to plunge his throbbing dick into that sweet, tight pussy. And you liked it rough, didn’t you? With the way you touched yourself watching that creature slam into that girl so viciously, so relentlessly, you must love it.

Your head was swimming in the haze of pleasure that consumed your body when Talos suddenly removed his fingers and growled as he cleared the table with one sweep of his arm. He flipped you over it with a roar, and you squeaked in surprise, your ass high up in the air; waiting as he unbuttoned his pants and took his dick out.

Glancing back, your eyes widened. Oh my…He wasn’t much bigger than a large human, but the head had the same clefts as his chin. Talos’ face was serious, eyes rimmed with lust as he pushed the dress up over your ass, ripped your panties apart and grabbed your hips as he rammed his cock inside you. You cried out in pain and pleasure, your pussy slick and ready with arousal for him.

Talos closed his eyes and shuddered as he let out a breathy moan at the feeling of your warm, tight pussy enveloping his cock. Fuck, it had been such a long time since he had a sweet pussy, and never anything as tight and wet as yours.

The Skrull General started thrusting, and you gripped the edge of the table as it rattled with each hard thrust. You could feel the clefts stroke your inner walls as he plunged in and out of you, adding to the pleasure rapidly building in your core. You moaned and panted, back arching as Talos deepened his strokes. You gasped as he gripped your hair, yanking your head up from the table as he leaned down over you.

“You love this, don’t you, little one? Getting fucked by a monstrous creature?” Talos breathed in your ear as he never stopped slamming his cock inside you, his hot breath and rough lips brushing against your earlobe.

Lips parted with lustful moans, you glanced up at him and met his purple eyes darkened with desire, your body trembling with pleasure and with need for release.

“Y-Yes,” you managed to gasp out between rapid breaths and loud moans. This was all your fantasies come true, and you loved every second of this alien ravaging you, claiming you. Your pussy contracted at the thought, and Talos grinned when he felt your pussy tightening around him. Naughty, little human…So easy you were to pleasure, so easy to make you a trembling mess underneath him.

“Do you want to cum, little one?” he hummed, his fingers digging into your flesh as he fucked you deeper and faster.

A sudden jolt of pleasure rushed through your belly as the head of his cock hit your cervix, and your back arched again as you cried out desperately.

“Yes!!”

Talos’ deep chuckle rumbled in your ear, his hands moving down the front of your body until his fingers found your swollen, tingling clit. You jerked at the contact, a heat spreading from your core to every part of your body as he started rubbing your clit in a steady rhythm while still pleasuring your pussy with his cock. The combination brought you swiftly over the edge, and you growled like a wild animal as you had the most intense orgasm of your life and squirted all over his hand as you’d never done before.

Talos produced a purring sound from his throat as you clenched around his painfully throbbing cock and felt your juices soak his hand. Clenching his jaw to hold back his orgasm, he pulled out of you and took a step back.

Understanding what he wanted, you lifted yourself off the table with shaking arms and turned around to kneel in front of him. Opening your mouth, you stuck out your tongue and lifted your gaze to meet his eyes for the first time during your fucking. Your stomach fluttered as you met his purple irises heavy with lust that looked back at you while stroking his cock above your tongue.

Talos held your gaze until he felt his balls tightening and he grunted, threw his head back as he came with a roar that rumbled through the room, and he painted your tongue and face with twitching spurts of thick, white cum.

You swallowed his treat, gathered the drops of cum on your face with your finger and sucked it cleaned while smirking up at the Skrull General.

“Fuck, you’re sexy, little one,” Talos purred as he watched you with aroused fascination, groaned as he forced his cock between your lips when he felt another load of cum accumulate.

Surprised when he invaded your mouth and felt him swell inside your mouth, you sucked him off until he exploded in your mouth. You eagerly swallowed his load and held his slacking cock as you milked him dry with your mouth, and licked him clean with your tongue. Talos smirked down at you as his breathing slowly came back to normal.

“Mind staying here for a while?” he asked still out of breath, and you knew he meant more than just tonight.

“I’d love to,” you said with a grin, knowing your stay would be filled with more pleasurable moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: my-world-of-imagines


End file.
